Proposal
by leelee0474
Summary: Michael proposes but what is wrong? Sam & Elsa are along to help...
1. Chapter 1

A/N~HUGE thanks to Amanda Hawthorn for doing the Irish section & to Noelle for putting the plot bunny into my head! 3 Hope you all enjoy & I promise its going to be happy in the end...sappy...ya know...love crap...

* * *

Michael sat in the loft. He was anxiously waiting for Fiona to come home. He reached into his pocket and felt the square box at least every five minutes since he put it in there earlier that day. Finally Fiona came home.

"I am not going out again with Sam on this job. Do you know I had to sit in his lap while he talked to that sleazebag drug dealer? No way am I doing that again." She rattled on as she threw her purse on the workbench, took off her shoes and walked over to the fridge. "If that guy feels better talking to someone who was a girl in his lap, you and I will go to the meeting."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. Come over here and sit with me." Michael said, extending his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand, sitting down on his lap.

"Your lap is much more enjoyable than Sam's " purred Fiona as she leaned in to kiss Michael. Michael broke the kiss first and started to speak in an Irish brogue.

"Fiona, ever since we met in Ireland, I knew one thing...tha' I loved ya more than anythin' else in tha world. I know we had our differences, bu' I always only loved ya. Havin' an ocean between us an' time, made me realize only more an' more tha' I wan' ta be wit' ya ferever. Wha' I am askin' ya, Fiona glenanne, is will ya do me tha honor of takin' me hand in marriage? I love ya more than anythin' ." Michael asked, pulling the ring box from his pocket and opening it, revealing an engagement ring.

"Oh Michael" Fiona's eyes filled with tears. Michael noticed a sad look creep across her face. Then she spoke the words he was not expecting to hear. "I am sorry Michael McBride but I can't marry you." She closed the ring box and handed it back to Michael.

Fiona got off Michael's lap. Seeing his shocked face she leaned over and said "I love you and I am not going anywhere. Lets just enjoy tonight with Sam and Elsa"

They went to dinner. Fiona was talkative with Elsa about shopping and fashion. Sam noticed Michael smiled when he should have but something was wrong. Finally Elsa and Fiona went to the bathroom, leaving Michael and Sam alone.

"Mikey, What's wrong? You and Fi OK?"

Michael sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I proposed to Fiona tonight. I thought tonight was perfect so she could show her ring off to you guys."

"Did you give her the ring? I didn't see her with it on and she didn't announce anything." Sam asked.

"She turned me down Sam. She said she can't marry Michael McBride." Michael answered in a sad voice.

Sam felt sorry for Michael. "You proposed as Michael McBride? I would have accepted in a heartbeat. Maybe take her somewhere fancy and propose as Michael Westen if she didn't like Michael McBride."

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "I could make reservations and propose during dinner."

"Do something like drop the ring in a glass of champagne. Girls love that." Sam advised. Noticing the girls were taking forever in the bathroom, Sam asked "Speaking of the girls I wonder what's taking them so long?"

* * *

"Fiona, Michael has been quiet all night. Did you guys have a fight? " Elsa asked as she put on her lipstick.

Fiona leaned against the bathroom sink and folded her arms across her chest. "Michael proposed to me tonight."

Immediately Elsa squealed in delight and jumped up and down. "Before you get excited I turned him down." Fiona said, hoping to calm Elsa down.

Elsa immediately stopped and gently rubbed Fiona's arm. "Oh sweetie! Why did you do that? Don't you love Michael?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You know I love Michael. I love him more than my guns and shoes. He means everything to me. Its the way he proposed. You heard before that I met Michael in Ireland when he was working under an alias. Sometimes he will break out the Irish brogue to coax a smile from me or when he wants to seduce me. I don't mind it then, but I don't want to be proposed to by his alias. Yes, we fell in love in Ireland but Michael McBride also broke my heart terribly. I want Michael Westen to propose to me. That's the man that I love and want to spend forever with."

Elsa gave Fiona a hug. "I understand totally sweetie. How did you turn him down?"

"I told him that I couldn't marry Michael McBride, but I still loved him and wasn't going anywhere." Fiona said.

"Fiona, honey, don't worry. When he proposes the right way, you will know it and you will accept it from the moment he shows you that ring box." Elsa said with a smile. "We should order dessert before the boys order without us."

Fiona smiled. "Good idea."

Later that night when Sam and Elsa were getting ready for bed, Elsa said out loud "Did you know Michael proposed to Fiona but she turned him down?

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, he proposed to her as his Irish cover Michael McBride. I guess she didn't like that."

"Sammy, we are going to have to help that boy. I don't know what she is looking for in his proposal, but he's got it all wrong."

"I know sweetie. I told him to try it again, but this time no McBride. Just good old Mikey Westen." Sam said as he laid down in bed next to Elsa, wrapping his arm around her. "Let hope this time it works!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...I figure since we are all a weepy mess, we could use a little happiness...well-kinda happy...thanks for all the reviews & enjoy!

"Michael, since our latest job is completed, we should go out to dinner to celebrate. You owe it to me after leaving me to babysit that eighty-five year old man. If he pinched my rear end one more time, I was going to..." Fiona said as she laid in bed next to Michael, running her fingers up and down his torso. Michael ended her rant with a deep kiss, planting his hands in her hair.

When the kiss ended, Michael agreed to go out to dinner. In a low, deep voice he asked "How about Datillo's? You haven't been there since you've been home." Michael said, realizing this could be his chance to propose. "I'll make reservations today while you are out getting your nails done."

Fiona smiled. "My nails are terrible. I'm glad you made the appointment for me." Michael smiled back at her, thinking how nice it would be to hear her accept his proposal. He gave her another kiss that made her tingle from head to toe.

At dinner, Michael ordered champagne. "Michael, why champagne? My usual glass of red wine is fine." Fiona said. When the waiter set the champagne flute in front of her, she saw the engagement ring at the bottom. She looked at Michael who was smiling.

"Fiona, will you marry me?" Michael asked. Simple, to the point and most importantly he was Michael Westen proposing.

Fiona drank the champagne and took the ring out of the glass. She handed it back to Michael and said "Hold onto this for safekeeping." Her eyes filled with tears. This time she couldn't look at Michael, she did not want to see the shock and disappointment in his eyes. They finished their dinner and went back to the loft.

Before Michael opened the door to the loft, he looked at Fiona and asked "Do you love me?"

Without hesitation she said "I do love you. You know that. That wasn't how I want my proposal to be. Lets just go inside and go to bed. You have to take Sam to meet the new client in the morning."

The next day Michael and Fiona moved silently around the loft, avoiding conversation if at all possible. When it was time to leave for meeting Sam, Michael kissed Fiona on the head, inhaling her strawberry scented hair. He said "I will see you later." and walked out the door.

Fiona sighed and flopped down on the bed, wondering when Michael would figure out the perfect proposal.

* * *

The meeting with the client went fairly well. The job was straightforward and the pay was good. Since leaving the CIA, Michael had been taking more jobs helping people in Miami who needed assistance. Sam was annoyed with Michael because he knew Michael wasn't focused. Luckily Sam took notes at the meeting.

"Mikey, what's with you today? I don't think you heard a single thing that lady was telling us." Sam chided Michael.

"Her ex-husband is bothering her."

"Try substituting 'ex-husband' for angry lesbian ex-lover who is sabotaging our clients job trying to make her look bad and then you'd be right." After taking a sip of his beer, Sam's eyes widened. "You proposed to Fiona again and she turned you down. Oh Brother, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to tell you. I thought the ring in the champagne would have won her over! Tell me what you did, maybe looking back you'll see what went wrong."

Michael looked out into the busy street as he talked. "We were at dinner. I gave the restaurant the ring during the day, while she was getting her nails done, and they said they'd bring the ring before dinner came to the table. I ordered the champagne, she saw the ring in the glass and she drank the champagne. All I said was 'Will you marry me?' When she got the ring out, she handed it back to me and told me to 'hold onto the ring for safe keeping'."

"Ouch! Did you ask her why she isn't accepting your proposals? This is the second one she's already shot down."

Michael shook his head and frowned. "All she said wanted a different proposal, but I don't know what she wants."

"I'm just as confused. She loves you, you love her and that should be enough. You quit the CIA, you are taking clients that need real help...I just don't know what else she wants you to do."

As they sat there in silence, the phone rang. Sam saw it was Fiona. "Elsa, baby! Everything ok?"

Fiona was confused. "Sam, it's Fiona. Is Michael still with you?"

"You know it. I'm going to wrap things up with Mikey and then I'm coming home. Maybe we could go for a swim if your schedule is light today." Sam said, nodding at Mike who was motioning like he was getting ready to leave.

Once Sam saw Michael walk down the street and round the corner, Sam whispered "What the hell are you doing Fi? Stop turning him down and accept his proposal. He loves you and you know he's never going to say it, but I think getting you out of jail and quitting the CIA was a good indication of his love for you."

"Sam, I want him to say the words. Just once I want to hear how important I am to him. I don't need a showy display, I just need him." After Fiona said that, she bit her lip, regretting telling Sam. "Just don't tell him what I want. He needs to figure it out on his own."

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "The last time we had a conversation this intense, you ended up in jail. You better know what you are doing Tinkerbell, because I don't think Mikey can take much more of this."

"Once he figures out what he needs to do, then I will marry him wherever and whenever he wants. Sam, just try and guide him. Tell him that I don't need anything fancy. I'm afraid he's going to hire skywriter or propose with neon lights."

Sam could feel Fiona's frustration. "Alright, I'll try and do that. Don't worry. It's all going to work out." Sam said goodbye and ended the call. He immediately called Elsa.

"Baby, do me a favor? Call Michael and tell him he has to come see you. Tell him you know that he proposed to Fiona a second time and she turned him down. All I need you to do is to tell him something like a woman like Fiona might not need something big." Sam told Elsa.

"No problem, Mr Cartwright. I'm sure we can accommodate your request. How about I call you after the meeting I'm in right now. Everything will be taken care of."

Sam banged his head on the table, eliciting strange looks from people sitting near him. "Mikey's there, isn't he?"

"You know thats true. Don't worry and I'll call you after my meeting." Elsa said. After being with Sam for sometime now, she understood his codes and played along when needed.

Elsa apologized to Michael. "Sorry sweetie. That was just someone who wants to book a conference room for some accounting conference. Now, let's get back to you and Fiona. Start from the top again and we'll figure out where you went wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Michael's proposal at the restaurant. Several jobs had been completed and Michael was adjusting to life outside of the CIA. At first they would make awkward small talk. The past few days Madeline was not talking to Michael or returning his calls. Finally Michael had to see Maddie to have her sign papers regarding a legal issue that surrounded Nate.

"Are you sure you don't want me or Sam to go with you? Why don't you just drop them off and we'll get them tomorrow or something." Fiona said, knowing that visits with Maddie often resulted in Michael becoming withdrawn for days at a time.

"I'll be fine. I want to get these signed and to the lawyer today. She doesn't want to talk to me, so I'm just going to tell her to sign the documents and I'll leave." Michael said.

Michael said good-bye, giving Fiona a kiss on the cheek. Since she had been released from prison, he always gave her a kiss before he left.

Michael arrived at Madeline's house a few minutes later. He walked in and nearly choked from the cigarette smoke in the house. Without looking his mother directly in the eyes, he placed the papers on the table she needed to sign. "Mom, I need you to sign these papers and I'll drop them off at the lawyers today. He flagged where you have to sign."

Maddie walked up to the dining room table and started to sign the documents. Michael looked around and noticed that all his pictures had been removed from the walls. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something to Maddie. No matter what he said, or how many times he apologized, Maddie always shut him out. Today he simply took the papers when she was done and headed towards the kitchen door.

"So that's it Michael? You are just going to take the papers and go?" Maddie shouted.

Michael turned around to face his mother. "I have apologized countless times for not keeping Nate safe. I have tried to explain everything to you but you are not listening. I can't do this anymore. I've said all I can say. I'm tired of talking."

Maddie pointed her finger at Michael. "Well, I have a few things to say. You should have stayed away Michael. You ruined my whole life. Everyone who meant something to me was killed because you were targeted by Anson. Your father, even though he was a terrible man, didn't deserve to be killed because of you. Benny died because he was connected to Anson. Your little baby brother who looked up to you, he's dead because he just wanted to help his big brother. So you go home to your nice little life that you have now. I just hope Fiona doesn't end up dead because of you."

Michael was going to speak, to try to defend himself, but Maddie cut him off before he could say a word. "Nate was a good man. He had his faults but he had a good heart. Your heart is black Michael. I have no love for you and I want you to get out of my house. You do not come back here again."

Michael, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, tried to talk to his mother. He wanted to convince her that he was a good man and that he never meant for any of this to happen. Again Maddie cut him off saying "I wish it was you that died."

Michael turned around and walked out the door. As he got in the car, he heard Maddie still yelling at him, but he tuned out whatever she was saying.

He drove back to the loft. Michael walked up the stairs and into the loft, and shutting the heavy metal door behind him. Fiona immediately ran to greet him, taking him in her arms. "You were gone for so long, that I was worried."

He pulled away from Fiona, running his hands up and down her arms. "You were worried about me?"

Without hesitation Fiona said "Of course Michael. I always worry about you. I love you."

Three simple words caused Michael Westen to fall to pieces. Fiona tried to keep Michael on his feet but he collapsed so quickly they both crashed to the floor. Michael held onto Fiona so tight that it felt like she was being crushed. She managed to position herself so her back was against the workbench. Michael curled up against Fiona's body, burying his face against her chest. Fiona planted kisses in Michael's hair, while promising not to let go of him.

Eventually Michael's breathing evened out and Fiona felt his grasp loosen on her. Both their phones rang several times, but she wasn't moving in fear of waking Michael. She had no idea of the time, until Sam came into the loft. Seeing them both on the floor, Michael curled up in Fiona's arms and Fiona cradling him, he gave Fiona a sad smile.

"Need anything?" Sam asked.

"Water would be good." She watched Sam walk to the fridge and open the door. "He went to see Maddie and he was gone for a while. He came back and I said I was worried and that I loved him. He just lost it. We ended up on the floor and we've been here ever since."

"You need me to stay? I'll just stand by in case you need me."

Fiona shook her head. "We'll be ok. You know him. He won't talk about it and we'll just move on."

Sam nodded and handed Fi her phone. "You call me if you need me. I'm serious. Sometimes he's a kitten but then sometimes he's a lion." Sam opened the loft door. "Let me know how he is."

Fiona nodded and kissed Michael's head again as Sam left. "Oh Michael, what did Maddie do to you?" She pulled him closer as she shut her eyes, resting her head on his.

When Michael opened his eyes, it was dark outside. He realized that he was still on the floor, still in Fiona's arms. He wrapped his arms around Fiona again, this time gently shaking her awake. "Fi...wake up."

Fiona opened her eyes and looked at Michael. "What time is it?"

Michael sat up but kept his body as close to Fiona's as he possibly could. He took her hand in his, holding it tightly. She reached over and put her free hand on his cheek. Leaning into it, he sighed and shut his eyes.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but did something happen at your mother's house?"

Michael nodded. A frown came to his face and he looked down at Fiona's hand in his. "She doesn't love me Fi. She blames me for my Dad, Benny and now Nate dying. She said she wished I never came to Florida. She wishes that I was the one who died. She said I have a black heart and she never wants to see me again."

Fiona gasped, shocked at hearing what Maddie said. "Nothing she said is true. She does love you Michael. You are her son. She's angry and grieving but she does love you."

Michael shook his head slowly. "She doesn't. Dad was abusive to us. She barely protected us from him. I protected Nate from him, I even protected her. I constantly got beaten and she never stopped him. I was never safe. I sent money home to support her when I was overseas. The only thing I want right now is support and love because I lost my brother. I can't get it and it hurts."

"Michael, I've supported you an loved you ever since I met you in Ireland. How can you sit there and tell me you haven't gotten that from me? Even after getting you through the funeral, you tell me you don't feel love and support?" Fiona said with tears in her green eyes.

Michael realized that Fiona took his words the wrong way. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lump you in there with my mother. Since the day I first met you in Ireland, you've given me nothing but love and safety in your arms. As I got to know you, I learned how to love and care for someone because you showed me everyday by loving me."

Pausing for a moment, Michael took a deep breath. "I know you think that because I left you in Ireland without saying good-bye meant I didn't love you, but you are wrong. I left you because I loved you and wanted you to be safe. If I hadn't left Ireland, we would have been killed. I wanted to take you with me. I begged Card to let you come with me, but he kept telling me that if I took you they would kill us. I tried to convince him to let me stay, but he said if I did stay, we'd both be dead. The only choice was to leave you. I tried to write you a note but I couldn't. I didn't have the words or strength to tell you that even though you meant everything to me, I failed you and had to leave. I never wanted to leave."

"Card told me. We had a fight and it came out that he had to come for you." Fiona said. "I had no idea."

"He did. He was so mad at me for not leaving when he told me. I told him that I loved you more than anything in this world and I couldn't leave."

"Michael. .."

Michael leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I was so cold before we met and I never loved anyone. Then I met this insane little Irish woman who could kick the asses of the toughest Irish criminals but at the same time be the most loving person I've ever met. You took me in, showed me love that was unconditional and taught me how to love unconditionally in return. I left Ireland a changed man. Even when you came to Miami and we were trying to figure out everything, you still stuck around. I owe you the world for making me the man I am today."

Fiona didn't know what to say. Finally she found her words. "When I met you, you could be so romantic in one breath but as cold as ice in the next. My mother thought you were cruel and every time you made me cry Sean wanted to kill you. They never understood why I stayed with you. No one saw the man that I knew you were or could be even. I had to chip away at so many walls just to get inside. I did though. Do you know what I found?"

Michael shook his head.

"I found a man who thinks he's the toughest guy around, but deep down he's scared and needs someone to love him. I love you Michael and contrary to what your mother says, your heart isn't black. Its glass and fragile. She had no right to be so mean to you. You weren't the only one who lost Nate."

Michael got up and went into drawer of the workbench. He sat down on the floor again, sitting directly across from Fiona. He handed opened the ring box and held it out in his hand. "Fi, you have no idea how much I love you and I need to make this permanent with you. You are the only person who I know who loves me no matter what. Even when we fight, I never doubt for an second that you don't love me. I've lost so many loved ones in my life, I don't want to lose you."

Michael looked at Fiona. She was staring at him. "Don't you have something to ask me?" she questioned.

He laughed and took the ring from the box. She held out her hand so he could put the ring on. "Fiona Glenanne, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" Fiona shouted. She smiled at him and said "I thought you'd never ask!"

She grabbed her phone and called Elsa. "Elsa? Is Sam with you? We're engaged! You know what they say...the third time's a charm!"

Michael watched his best friend, his lover, and now his fiancee chatting with Elsa about wedding preparations. There was no place else he'd rather be. She was him home and he was never leaving her.


	4. Chapter 4

After hearing of their engagement, Elsa insisted on treating Fiona to lunch the next day to start planning her marriage to Michael. "Sweetheart, we have a ton of things to do! I know this little store owned by a little Italian lady who will create your wedding gown for you. What are your colors going to be? You'll have the reception at my hotel of course. We'll work out the price..."

Fiona's eyes grew wide. "Elsa! Calm down and take a breath. Michael and I agreed a simple wedding. No fancy reception. Just our family and some friends. Nothing big. We were wondering, though if we could get married in the hotel's garden? Just a quick ceremony, but I would love to marry Michael under the rose arch. It'll be quick and we won't even need chairs to be set up."

"Of course! I'm honored you would ask to get married at the hotel. I can even get you a bridal suite!" Elsa said, beaming at the thought of planning an event for Fiona and Michael.

"I have one other question to ask you. We are getting married in a week and it's not enough time for my mother to come and I don't have any friends outside of Sam, you and Jesse, I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor." Fiona asked.

Elsa squealed in delight and gave Fiona a bone crushing hug. "I would love to be your Maid of Honor! Oh Fiona! I was hoping you'd ask. It'd be so perfect!"

Fiona smiled. "Thank you."

"Fi, did Michael tell his mother you kids got engaged?"

Fiona shook her head. "No. After he came home that day from her house, he swears up and down he does not want anything to do with her. When he was in a more forgiving mood he would try to call her but she still lets the machine answer. One day he said he had to get through this without her and she'll have to do the same."

Elsa took a sip of her iced tea. "That's understandable. A woman should not be so cold to her son. Even though she is mad at him, he's her son and he needs her as much as she needs him."

After lunch the two women decided to go dress shopping for Fiona while the boys worked on a job.

*******  
"Mike, you think this is really going to work? I mean, this guy has all these trained monkeys guarding the house. I don't think we are going to get in there without having Fi or Jesse cause a diversion."

Michael looked at Sam and smiled. "The house is for sale. We pretend to be driving around and see the house and ask for a tour. Push our way inside. Make it seem like I'm eccentric and have a lot of money."

Sam laughed. "You got the eccentric part right. Listen, before we go in and get our butts kicked, I wanted to ask you something."

Michael shot Sam a dark look. "If its about Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"You are going to have to talk about it sometime. I try to talk about it with her, she just gets mad and throws an ashtray at my head. Jesse tried to talk to her and she kicked him out the house. You know I'm on your side. I just want to know what happened." Sam explained before Michael interrupted him.

Holding his hand up Michael said "Enough. I don't want to discuss my mother anymore. She made clear her feelings for me and I just can't deal with her anymore."

"Fair enough." Sam said. Time to switch topics, he thought to himself. "So Mikey. You are getting married in a week, did you think about who your Best Man would be? I already have a suit that is pressed and it'd look great standing up there next to you, but if you were going to pick another guy that's ok too. I'd totally understand."

Michael laughed. "Sam, I didn't think I had to ask you to be my Best Man. I thought it was just automatic."

Sam looked out the window and mumbled "Well, it'd be nice to hear the words."

Smiling, Michael said "Hey Sam, would you be my Best Man?"

"Oh Michael! I thought you'd never ask!" Sam said with glee.

Michael put his sunglasses on and nodded his head at the house they were watching. "Time to move. Let's go."

Back at the hotel, later that night, Sam and Elsa sat on the couch.

"I am so happy we are both in their wedding! They both need family with them on their special day." Elsa said, rubbing Sam's feet.

Sam nodded in agreement. Giving a heavy sigh he said, "Sweetie, we have to go see Maddie. I can't get past the site of going to the loft and seeing Mikey curled up against Fiona and seeing her cradling him. Maddie said something that drove him to the edge and I have to see what the deal is. I can do it when you are in a meeting tomorrow."

Elsa yelled "Samuel Axe, I cannot believe you were going to go and talk to Madeline without me! I want to go. I care about Mikey just as much as you do. Don't you remember I was the one who stood on the other side of him holding his hand when Nate was buried and Maddie ignored him? You don't know how tight he held my hand. Maddie should be taking care of Mikey or letting him take care of her. Family sticks together no matter how ugly it gets. I have half a mind to go over there right now and tell her what I really think. "

Sam leaned over and kissed Elsa. "Save the fire for tomorrow or you could show Sammy some fire."

"Mr Axe, I like how you think. Why don't we go to bed?" said Elsa, giving Sam a seductive growl. Sam followed and shut the door behind him, happy he had someone he could spend a few hours escaping reality with.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Elsa pulled into the driveway of Madelines house. Looking at one another they smiled. "I hope you are ready Elsa. This is going to befun!" Sam said to Elsa, who just rolled her eyes. They walked into the house.

"Sam! What are you and Elsa doing here? It's so good to see you guys!" Maddie asked in a high pitched voice, giving them both hugs.

"Maddie, I'm here to talk to you about Mikey. I need to know what went on here last time he visited you. Neither of you are talking about it and if I even let your name slip out Mike gives me a death glare. What happened?"

Maddie's mood changed instantly and she slammed her hand on the kitchen counter. "It's not your business what was said here. That was between Michael and myself."

"No. I make it is my business when I walk I into the loft and see my best friend curled up into a ball, on the floor, clinging to Fiona. You didn't see it Mad. My problem is that I can't unsee it!" Sam explained loudly. Elsa signaled Sam to lower his voice.

"Michael was on the floor with Fiona?" Maddie said in a distant voice.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. Neither one will tell me what happened, and I should let it go, but I can't."

Madeline didn't say anything so Sam continued "Yes, he has Elsa, Me, Jesse and Fiona, but he needs his mom. Every boy needs his mom when bad stuff happens."

"He will just have to get through this without me. I can't even look at his picture without wanting to beat him. Nate is dead because of Michael so Michael is dead to me. All he does is cause pain. He's the reason Frank, Benny and Nate are dead."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "You can't blame Michael for their deaths. Anson picked Michael. Anson controlled everything from the time he left the services and started working for agencies. It's not Michael's fault."

Elsa jumped into the conversation. "Your baby is hurting. He isn't the same man that I've grown to love. Everyone sees it. He's broken. "

"Good. I am glad. He is a terrible man for not protecting Nate better. He has no heart. You two would be wise to leave him alone or he will get you killed too. He should do all of us a favor and die."

Elsa was shocked. "Madeline, I am a mother too and my son has broken my heart endless times, but I would never wish death to him."

Sam understood what happened to michael. This was something he couldn't fix. In a soft voice Sam said "Lets go Elsa"

Elsa was going to protest but Sam was firmer "Elsa, get in the car now. Maddie, I can't come by anymore. Not until you fix this with Michael. Don't call and don't come by the loft. He doesn't need to see you. Fiona and I don't need to be dealing the emotional fallout of when you contact him."

Elsa and Sam drove in silence. Elsa didn't know where they were going at first but realized they were heading to the loft. Sam opened the door, seeing Michael and Fiona in the kitchen, he said "I can't do it Mikey, I can't take care of your mother anymore."

"Ok. What brought this on?" Michael asked, feeling out of the loop.

Sam explained quickly. "I had to find out what caused you to break off all communication with her so I went to talk to her and she is just total ice. I'm sorry Mike, but you are my brother and I have to take care of you."

Michael handed Fiona the towel he was drying dishes with. "Sam, since the funeral I never asked you to choose sides or take care of my mother. She pushed me to my decision but I left it up you to decide what you wanted to do."

"I know. Just the day you saw your mother, I came over that later that night and saw you on the floor with Fiona. She was holding you and you were asleep in FI's arms. That's not right. You shouldn't be hurt by your mother. No matter what you do, she's your mother and she should love you." Sam said.

Sensing Sam was upset, Michael gave Sam a hug. He patted him heavily on the back and said "Thanks brother. Why don't we go to Carlito's? Maybe get drinks and dessert?"

"That sounds divine. Let's go, it my treat. We can discuss fun wedding stuff while we are there." Elsa said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~Colleen is Fiona's mother. Read her with an Irish voice in your mind :) I would have had it translated, but I really wanted to get this section posted! Thanks for all the reviews-I adore them all & love you all to pieces!

* * *

Fiona and Sam sat in her car, using it for a stakeout. Sam noticed Fi was much more quiet and tolerant of Sam's annoying.

"Out with it sister. You haven't yelled at me yet today and I've dropped a ton of pistachio shells on the floor of the car."

Fiona tapped her fingers. "Sam, when you went to see Madeline, what did she say?"

Sam sighed. "Fi, I'm just going to say she's really angry. Don't get me wrong, she has every right to be angry because she lost Nate, but the stuff she said was just cruel. I never heard a mother talk so terribly about her kid. She was wishing death on Mikey. What mother does that?"

"I don't know Sam. Michael clams up when I mention her. I just can't imagine getting married to Michael and she wouldn't be there. We will have no family, except you and Jesse at the wedding." Fiona paused for a moment. "For the longest time, whenever I thought about marrying Michael, I always thought I'd get dressed at the house. I'd take my pictures at the house and then go get married. I have to try and mend this. I can't get married knowing that I didn't try to talk to Maddie."

Sam laughed. "Good luck sister. I thought the same thing. You'll leave that house thinking totally differently about Maddie."

Later that day Fiona told Michael she had to run an errand but she'd be back by dinner. She drove to Madeline's house and walked into the kitchen. Madeline was washing dishes.

"What can I do for you Fiona?" Maddie said in an icy tone that caused Fiona to shiver.

"Maddie, we need to talk."

Maddie shook her head. "No. I do not need to talk to you. You are with Michael and also to blame for Nate's death. Probably even more so than Michael."

Fiona was shocked. "How am I to blame for Nate's death? I was in jail when he died."

"You got yourself arrested. Michael was shorthanded and needed Nate to help him go after Anson to help get you get out of jail. Nate didn't know what he was doing. Michael was too busy looking at the big picture, which was getting you out of jail, to see he should have protected his little brother." Madeline said, pointing a cigarette at Fiona.

Fiona realized immediately she was fighting a losing battle, so she was going to make a few facts known to Michael's mother. "You know nothing of why I was arrested. Michael was being controlled by Anson and tried to break free from him. He couldn't and kept getting dragged deeper and deeper into Anson's darkness. I went to jail so Anson would back off of Michael."

"You should have stayed in jail." Maddie whispered.

Fiona was tired of holding back her anger. "I'm not the only one to blame in this. You are just as much to blame for all of this, if not the most at fault. You made Michael feel like love was contingent on actions. From an early age he had to protect you and Nate from Frank. He had to steal food for the family. Maddie, he even had to steal a car because Nate was sick and you had no way to get him to the doctor! You were the one who signed the papers for him to join the Army when he was seventeen. If he hadn't joined the Army none of this would have happened."

Madeline was quiet. Fiona tried to look Madeline in the eyes but Madeline kept dodging her look. "Truth hurts, doesn't it? You've hurt Michael. We are getting married in two days. I thought you should know."

Fiona grabbed her purse from the table and pulled out her car keys. "I've told this to Michael and I'm going to tell this to you too. I know you said his heart is black. It isn't. His heart is glass and its fragile. When Nate died, his heart cracked. He needed his mother to help mend it. Michael handed you his heart and you smashed it on the ground. He'll be ok in time. So you will you. Do us all a favor and stay away until you are ready to be the mother you should be. We will do our best to take care of Michael. You take care of yourself."

Fiona walked out of the house, not sure when, if ever she'd be back. Arriving home, Fiona walked slowly up the stairs. Opening the door, she smelled something she that reminded her of Ireland. Figuring Michael got take out from the new pub by Carlito's, she walked inside. She didn't make notice of the other person in the loft with Michael.

"Are you not even going to say hello to your own mother?" Colleen Glenanne said to her daughter.

Fiona ran into her mothers open arms. "I thought you couldn't get your passport that quickly!"

Colleen kissed her daughter and walked into the kitchen where she was making dinner. "You can thank Michael. He booked the plane tickets and even got my passport in order. Here I am!"

Michael walked past Fiona, kissed her on the head and said "This is my present to you."

"She hasn't tried to kill you yet?" Fiona whispered.

Michael kissed Fiona gently on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. "She's been very nice to me. Its weird."

The three of them ate dinner and got caught up on the latest family news. While Michael cleared the dinner plates and put the leftovers in the fridge, Fiona told her about Anson, jail and Nate's death.

"Oh your poor mother! I should pay her a visit before the wedding." Colleen said.

Fiona notice Michael tense up at the mention of his mother. "Michael's mom isn't going to be at the wedding. She blames Michael and I for Nate's death. Michael, Sam and I all tried to convince her to at least grieve but be there for Michael at the same time. She acts Michael is the Devil himself.'

Michael interrupted Fiona. "When did you go see her? Didn't I tell you to not see her?"

"I wanted to try and see if I could get through, but its like talking to a brick wall. She made it clear she wants nothing to do with us. I'm sorry Michael, I tried. You got my mother to come from Ireland and I can't even get your mother that lives in town to come to the wedding."

Michael walked up behind Fiona, who was sitting at the table with her mother. He kissed her head and said softly "Thank you for trying."

"Michael, I'm getting a bit tired and I have shopping to help Fiona with tomorrow, so would you drive me to my hotel room?" Colleen asked.

Fiona said goodbye to her mother. Michael drove Colleen back to the hotel where Elsa booked her a suite. As Michael carried her bags into the room, Colleen had Michael sit down on the couch in the room.

"Michael, I just wanted to say that when you left my Fiona in the middle of the night, you broke her heart. I can't tell you how long she cried over you, but it was a long time. I promised her that if I ever saw you again, I'd make you sorry for breaking her heart." Colleen said.

"Colleen, I've apologized up and down to Fiona for that and she knows I had to leave. She forgives me." Michael explained.

Colleen held her hand up. "Which is why I forgive you Michael. Any of the threats and anger I had towards you is gone. You are marrying my girl and if she's happy then I'm happy. It seems like you take good care of her and truly love her."

"I do Colleen."

"Another thing. Stop calling me Colleen. You are one of my children now, so you will call me some form of mom."

Michael got up to leave. "Fiona will pick you up in the morning and we'll have breakfast together. Ok ma?"

"Much better Michael. Now go home and take care of my girl." Colleen said as she watched Michael walk out of the room, happy that he was finally making an honest woman out of Fiona.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Madeline sat in her living room, looking at pictures of Nate. Since his death, the shades had remained drawn and the house dark. She was jolted from her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I think you can help me. May I come in?" her guest replied.

Maddie let the woman into her home and offered her a seat at the dining room table. As soon as her guest spoke she know who she was and why she was there.

"How's Fiona?" Maddie asked.

The woman smiled and chuckled softly. "Fiona is fine. I'm guessing you know I'm her mother. My name is Colleen Glenanne. Nice to meet you." Colleen extended her hand to shake Maddie's but pulled her hand back when she realized Maddie wasn't going to shake it.

"I'm hear to talk to you about your son and my daughter. The children tell me that you are not on speaking terms with them. What is that all about?"

Maddie looked across the table at the woman who was about the same age as she was and said "Its none of your business. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave."

Colleen leaned back on the dining room chair. "I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk about what you are doing to the children. Its not right cutting them out. A boy needs his mother."

"You know nothing about what I'm going through. You have no idea of the pain and disappointment."

Colleen kept a soft even tone. "I do know something about losing a babe. My Claire was shot and killed. For the longest time, I blamed everyone for her death. In the end though, I realized I had children who had broken hearts just as much as I did and we all needed one another to heal and move on with our lives. Michael needs you. He hides it well, but his heart is broken just as much as yours. Fiona can only heal him so much, but he needs his mother. I suspect you need him too."

Reaching across the table, Colleen took hold of Madeline's hand. Maddie quickly pulled it away. "I'm sorry you lost your daughter, but you didn't lose your daughter because of your children. Michael's actions led to Nate's death. You can't tell me otherwise."

"It doesn't matter if his actions caused your son to pass. What matters is that your surviving son, your Michael, is carrying the weight and guilt of the world on his shoulders. It doesn't matter if you think he is guilty or not. That's not for you to decide. Talk to him. Hold him in your arms and tell him you still love him. He needs to hear it." Colleen said.  
Maddie shook her head. "He made his decision. He needs to live with the consequences. His work led him down this road and there is no way to come back from it. I would appreciate it if you left now."

Colleen nodded. "I understand." As Colleen walked towards the door, she said "If you don't forgive the children, that's your decision. At least get out of the house and do things. You can't sit here grieving forever. It will eat you alive."

When Colleen shut the door, Maddie sat down on the couch and softly wept. "It already has." she cried.

As Colleen made her way to the car waiting at the curb. She saw Fiona waiting outside the car. Colleen walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I love you little girl. Now let's finish getting you ready for tomorrow."

Colleen cooked all that day so she Michael and Fiona could have a decent meal before they were to get married. After the rehearsal, everyone went back to the loft for dinner. While everyone was laughing and having fun, Michael slipped outside the loft and stood on the balcony.

Colleen noticed him outside and went to join him. She put her hand on top of his. "Something bothering you lad?" she asked.

Michael shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I just..."

Colleen put her hand on Michael's shoulder and finished his sentence. "You wish your Mom was here."

Michael gave Colleen a sad smile. "Yeah. She would have been so happy we were finally getting married."

"Give her time. She'll come around. Might not be for a long time, but she will." Colleen turned Michael so he was facing her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she said "Now, get that sour look off your face. Get in there and give your fiance a proper kiss goodnight. She needs rest so she can look perfect tomorrow."

"Fiona always looks perfect. She's beautiful woman in the world." Michael said softly.

Michael walked back into the party and grabbed Fiona by the waist and gave her a long, slow kiss in front of everyone.

"Fiona let's go. You need to rest for tomorrow. No late night for you young lady!" Colleen shouted.

Fiona stood on tiptoes and gave Michael a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Michael kissed her back. "I'll be the handsome guy in the gray suit waiting at the end of the aisle for you."

Michael stood at the top of the stairs, watching his fiancee drive away. "Mikey, Elsa and I are heading out too. I'll be by in the morning for you." Elsa kissed Michael on the cheek, as Sam patted Michael on the back. Jesse followed them down the stairs, shouting "We lost another one to marriage! You are next Sam."

Michael laughed to himself and went inside. He looked around the loft and thought about how much his life was going to change. He'll finally have something permanent, something that is all his and his alone. For once, he was absolutely happy and content. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was around five in the morning that Fiona heard the door of the hotel room open. She didn't think to bring a gun to her own wedding, so she grabbed the ice bucket that was near her. The door opened a crack and a familiar voice called out her name.

"Fi, let me in. I want to see you." Michael whispered.

Fiona hurried to the door. "Michael, my mother will kill you if she knew you were here. You aren't supposed to see me today until I walk down the aisle."

Fiona opened the door a little more, allowing Michael entry to the room. "I'm not supposed to see you in the wedding gown until you walk down the aisle." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go sit on the beach for a little bit. I just want some quiet time with you before this all happens." Michael said, giving a smile.

She ran into her room and changed into a sundress and sandals. As they walked down the hallway into the elevator, he held her hand the entire time. Once on the beach, Michael laid out a small towel for Fiona to sit on. He sat in back of her, allowing her to lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her.

They were quiet for a long time, enjoying the sound of the ocean and the sunrise. "I couldn't sleep without you Fi." Michael said.

"Its understandable. It's our wedding day and even though its small, its still nerve wracking." Fiona rambled before Michael interrupted her.

"I didn't sleep when you were in prison. Maybe two or three hours a night, but never a full night. When you got out of prison, I slept all night even though I worried about my mom. Then last night you weren't there and I couldn't sleep again. I didn't like being in bed without you."

Michael turned shifted and looked Fiona in the eyes. "Promise me you will never leave me again. I can't even do the simplest thing like sleeping a full night without you by my side."

Fiona was taken back by the flood of emotion in Michael's voice and eyes. She moved so she could wrap her arms around him and whispered into his ear "I promise I will never leave your side."

After some time on the beach, Fiona's cell phone rang. "Yes mom. I'm just on the beach. I'll be back shortly." Fiona ended the call and was moving to stand up. Michael stopped her.

"Before you go, I need to give you something." Michael said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. Fiona opened it and gasped. Inside the box rested two emerald earrings.  
"I bought them in Ireland and I was going to give them to you but I had to leave. I got them in this little shop by our flat. The lady who sold them to me said they were about twenty years old back then, so this your 'something old'. I had the stone in each one reset because they seemed a little loose, so this counts as 'something new'. I couldn't find 'something borrowed' and 'something blue'."

Michael smiled at Fiona, who was crying. "What's wrong? You don't like them?" He asked in a worried tone.

"You idiot! I love them. I remember that shop and I used to go in there and look at these emerald earrings. I went in a few days before you left and saw they were gone. I was upset but I never dreamed I would see them again!" Fiona said, giving Michael a hug and a kiss.

He wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry. Your eyes will be puffy and you'll be mad at me all day for making you cry. Go back and ready. I'll see you this afternoon."

They kissed goodbye and Michael watched Fiona walk off towards the hotel.

Later that afternoon, in the hotel's garden, a nervous groom could be found. "Stop fidgiting Mike. She'll be out in two minutes." Jesse scolded Michael like an impatient child.

Sam was waiting in the hotel lobby for Fiona. He whistled as he saw her long flowing white gown. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, outlined in baby roses. "You think Michael will like my dress?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Sister if he doesn't, he's nuts and I'll marry you." Giving her a kiss on the cheek he added "You could wear sweats and a t-shirt today and he'd love it. Let's get you kids married."

As Sam and Fiona walked down the aisle, Michael couldn't take his eyes off her. They joined hands as the ceremony began. The vows were traditional but heartfelt. The kiss at the end of the ceremony was chaste but perfect in Fiona's eyes.

As everyone got up and headed towards the small reception Elsa put together for her friends, Michael took Fiona's hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"We did it. We really did it." Michael said. "There's no turning back now."

Fiona kissed him back and said "I wouldn't dream of it Michael."

They stood in the garden kissing for a few minutes, until Sam came out and yelled. "Can you two play kissy face later? We are hungry and Elsa won't let me eat until you come in."

The two newlyweds laughed. "Mrs Westen, would you like to go in so we can feed Sam?"

Fiona took Michael's hand and said as they walked off to the reception "I thought you would never ask Mr Westen!"


End file.
